Countdown
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: Let's count the remaining days of October with daily dose of these BnHA's babies. A series of drabble for DrabbleTober. Mostly filled with KiriBaku or just revolving around Bakugou, but there are other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

1st Oct : Getting Lost Somewhere

A mountain hiking date on rare days off should have been more enjoyable for professional heroes whose holidays are almost non-existent. But who'd have thought they'd get lost—with Bakugou Katsuki's guide of all people?

Well, people make mistakes from time to time. Figuring they'd never made it to the top by the end of the day, they decided to find a way back to the bus stop.

"It's hooooooot!" Whined Kirishima as he lazily moved his legs. "Are we there yet, Bakugou~? Hey~?"

"Shut the fuck up, shitty hair! You're distracting me!" A moment of silence before Bakugou stopped walking and said, with a low voice. "…my bad, that we got lost."

"Well…: Kirishima took a step forward and held Bakugou's hand, kissed it as he beamed. "At least I get to spend the whole day with you, just the two of us."


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Oct : Pet Names

"Hair-for-brains."

"Stupid-face."

"Soy-sauce face."

"Black-eyes."

"SHITTY NERD!"

"Round-face."

"Half 'n half bastard."

…

"Hey, I've been wondering if you actually remember our names?" Kaminari finally voiced out his thought one day.

"Ha? Of course I do. Who do you think I am?"

"Then try calling mine?"

"Stupid—…Kaminari."

"What's with the moment of hesitation though!?"

"Oh, how about mine?" Sero came up as the next daredevil.

"Ehh~ I also want to be called by my name!" Ashido joined in.

"Me too!"

"Me too."

Uraraka and Todoroki somehow joined in as well. Then there's Midoriya staring from behind, probably secretly thinking "Me too." just like the rest of them.

"Shut up! Don't get so full of yourselves!" Bakugou snapped before turning around to find an awkwardly laughing Kirishima beside him. "What?"

"I kinda want to be called by my name too, I guess?"

A deep frown. Then Bakugou muttered. "…Eijirou."

Then the crowd exploded, but Kirishima could not hear anything but himself screeching internally.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Oct : Patching Each Other Up

"Oww! Fuck you, Uraraka! Can't you do it properly? What are you a mage for?!"

"That's mean, Bakugou-kun! I'm also trying my best here!"

Injuring himself during a battle with ogres was idiotic enough of Bakugou already. What he didn't expect was how Uraraka sucks in healing magic.

Again, he wondered if he made the right decision by agreeing to work together with shitty Deku's sad excuse of a team. As a beast master, Bakugou was strong enough all by himself. And Kirishima, his dragon partner.

"Hurry it up, will yo—"

Uraraka gave his wounded left arm a light smooch. Completely putting Bakugou to silence. Then she chanted, "The pain, the pain, let it fly away~!"

Uraraka looked up, and when she locked gaze with Bakugou, both of them turned into a blushing mess.

"W-what…? T-that's how the spell works…" said her, trying to hide her embarrassment.

While Bakugou, he covered his reddened face with a free hand. Screaming in his head, "Shiiiiit! Why's she so fucking cute?"


	4. Chapter 4

4th Oct : Hospital Visits

July 15 is Midoriya Izuku's birthday. How it happened on a day off was nothing Todoroki could do about. He couldn't break his absence for his mother's visit over that. Even if he wanted to.

Staring at the hallway's ceramic floor was pointless. But he needed to clear his mind after getting caught lost in thought several times by his mother. He needed to make up his mind. Just when he was getting ready, a soft, familiar voice called him.

"Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki almost thought he's hallucinating about the boy walking toward him from the elevator. "Midoriya…? Why?"

"I know you always spend days off with your mother. I thought that I've never once visited her before, so isn't this a good chance?" A sweet smile painted his freckled face. "Besides, I want to spend my birthday with Todoroki-kun after all. Oh, and I brought cakes as visiting gift."

"Even though it's Midoriya's birthday?" Todoroki held back his tears at his boyfriend's gentleness and formed a faint smile on his face. "Sorry, I'll do it properly next year."

"Yeah, I can't wait for it."


	5. Chapter 5

5th Oct : Scar Worship

"That sounds pretty stupid."

"Well, yeah? But it was quite a scary experience for the kid me."

"Huh, really?"

"I'm even still conscious of it sometimes."

"How so?"

"Kinda reminded me that my quirk can hurt people as well." Said Kirishima, sounded slightly depressing.

Without saying anymore words, Bakugou sat up from his bed, inched closer to the redhead, grabbed his head to kiss the tiny scar right above Kirishima's right eye.

"Wha… Bakugou?"

Before the redhead could break free, Bakugou started licking the scar.

"Ah, hey…!" Kirishima accidentally let out a moan and shut his eye from the unexpected 'attack'.

Bakugou didn't stop there though. He continued licking and smooching it for a while.

"What the hell is that for, Bakugou…?" Asked Kirishima once Bakugou pulled back.

"Now, what does the scar remind you of again?" A smirk plastered on the blondie's smug face with his tongue sticking out.

Kirishima's face exploded into a blushing mess. "That's unfair, Bakugou…"


	6. Chapter 6

6th Oct : Making Fun of One Another

"Why'd those girls wanna take picture with you instead of me? I don't get it."

"Huh?'

"I mean in the town just now. We're both pro heroes anyway, so why?"

"That again?" Sero didn't even look away from the magazine he was flipping through.

"Well, isn't Sero-kun just suuuuuper plain? Your hair isn't stylish and your fashion sense is horrible. Aren't I the better looking one~?" rambled Kaminari.

"Are you picking a fight?" It was the usual thing and Sero'd always just let it slide. But this time, he decided not to. "Why are you less popular than me, eh?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a virgin. Looks like a third-rate host. Loud. A crybaby. Stupid-face, in the words of Bakugou and—"

"Stooooop! That's _way_ enough! I'm not a virgin, and am I really _that_ bad?" Kaminari curled up to the other side, sulking as he hugged Sero's pillow. "Well, okay, no one likes me anyway~~"

"Ah, but I think Kaminari's cute though."

Kaminari crawled towards Sero in silence before hugging him from behind. "Sero-kun's so cool, marry me~?"

"Didn't you just call me plain?" Sero sighed accompanied by a triumphant grin.


	7. Chapter 7

7th Oct : A Death of Someone Close

Bakugou rushed to the crumbling building, furiously looked around and screaming as he dug through the rubbles here and there.

He stopped breathing for a short while when he saw a blonde locks similar to his from a distance. He moved his feet quickly and yelled, "Old hag!"

Two bodies of Bakugou Masaru and Mitsuki laid there, helpless and battered. Blood was gushing out from the man's head and he appeared to be inconscious. While the woman—who wasn't in any better state—held him in her arms.

"Katsuki… don't fret over us. Cuz I have no regrets. Dying together with Masaru-san in my arms is the best death I could've ever asked…"

…

"…was what my shitty old hag told me once. But I think I get it now."

A fit of cough followed after, Bakugou didn't bother to wipe the blood from his mouth. He continued caressing the red hair of a certain man in his arm, before pulling the no longer breathing Kirishima closer.

"This way, I have no regrets as well, old hag."


	8. Chapter 8

8th Oct : Sleeping In

The alarm snoozed and was shut down again for the umpteenth time that morning. A dark, long haired man rolled back into his blanket, showing zero intention to wake up at all.

"Now, Aizawa-kun, you should get up and go to work already."

"No."

"The students are waiting for you."

Aizawa groaned in annoyance. "Who cares? Who cares about those brats? I don't wanna deal with Bakugou making a fuss first thing in the morning."

Drowsiness is constantly haunting Aizawa all year round, but that day it especially kicked in with full force.

Toshinori sighed in defeat. He made his way next to Aizawa. Crouched down and gave a peck to the other man's forehead. Then projected one of his brightest smile even in his skinny form. "Do you feel like waking up yet?"

Aizawa's eyes widened in a way it hardly ever done before. He sat up slowly, turned away and said. "You… Now I can't go back to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

9th Oct : Hugging

Shouji and Tokoyami was just chilling around during break when they're invited to a game of "Truth or Dare" by the girls. Shouji picked "Dare" and Hagakure decided to give him a sweet task.

"Since today's a Hug Day, how about you go around hugging the first 5 people you see outside the classroom!"

The first target was Mineta. He complained about didn't needing a hug from a dude. The next was 1-B's Monoma. He turned so stiff he couldn't spout shit like he usually does. Then came Ojiro who awkwardly hugged back. Fourth was a bit hard, it gave Aizawa quite a shock. But it's nothing compared to his last target.

The sassy Bakugou Katsuki came and Ashido encouraged Shouji to do a surprise attack. So he charged toward the blond with full speed, which caused a misunderstanding.

"What the hell, tentacle-bastard? You wanna go?!"

Shouji almost got him a few times, but the agile Bakugou was made to always be ready for battle. He kept dodging and throwing explosions. At last, Shouji caught him, and when he did, Bakugou's reaction was a pattern of : stunned, blushed hard, then exploded.

"Uh, it's a dare… and happy hug day, Bakugou."

"DIEEEEEEE, YOU BASTARD!"


	10. Chapter 10

10th Oct : Watching The Other Sleep

"Oi, Kirishima."

No response. Bakugou turned around just to find the redhead sleeping like a log.

"What the…" he then got up, thinking he should just go back to his room. But changed his mind and sat back down when he saw Kirishima's sleeping face.

He stayed there, played with the other's red locks and secretly thinks he's cute with the hair down. Then he got irritated by his own thought and flicked Kirishima's forehead. Feeling bad afterwards, Bakugou leaned forward to kiss the spot he flicked.

The blond pulled back and was about to get up again to leave for good, when he noticed Kirishima's red eyes wide open. Surprised, Bakugou immediately turned his back, but the redhead caught him by the waist before he could run away.

"What's that, Bakugou?! Do it again?"

"What the hell, shitty hair? I thought you're sleeping!" Bakugou screamed and struggled to hide his embarrassment.

"I was! I totally was! But I guess I was woken up by Bakugou's cuteness."

"…the fuck's wrong with you?" Murmured the blond who stopped moving around.

A smile bloomed on Kirishima's face. "Hey, can I kiss you?"

"Do what you want."


	11. Chapter 11

11th Oct : Drawing Each Other

"The fact that despite being in the hero department, we still have regular subjects still feels weird to me sometimes."

Because what's the point in having an art class after the intense battle training they had earlier in the morning. Kaminari bets the whole class thought so. Oh, maybe not everyone. Since there's Mr. Class Rep, Iida Tenya right in front of him who's dead serious in painting the blond's face.

Talk about a horrible pair. He couldn't possibly slack off one bit if he didn't want Iida to start his lecture. When the bespectacled boy stood up and went to the toilet was Kaminari's chance to finally take a breath.

He looked around and found Ojiro sitting next to him, partnered up with Hagakure Tooru.

"Yo, dude! Must be nice getting Hagakure as a pair."

"Uh… why?"

"Well, it's an easy task? You only need to draw her clothes and you're done."

"Umm, I don't think so?"

"Huh?"

"I have difficulties expressing how much of a charming person she actually is. Adding flowers to the background isn't anywhere near enough."

Kaminari nodded, patted Ojiro on the back, and quietly went back to his own work. He went crying to Kirishima and Sero later for not having a girlfriend.

* * *

I don't think this is a popular ship, but I love them~ What do you think about them though?

(posting at 2 a.m here. My eyes can barely hold up any longer, but I gotta get this done before falling to a deep sleep =_=)

Anyway, thanks for reading~


	12. Chapter 12

12th Oct : Having A Lazy Day

Saturday nights are where couples usually went out for a movie date at cinema, romantic dinner, star gazing or such. But a certain couple isn't the same.

Uraraka had spent 6 days in a week working overtime. All she wanted for that night were not heavy make-ups, suffocating outfit, or feet-killing high heels.

"Katsuki~~ is it done yet?"

"Shut the fuck up, you slug!" shouted Bakugou from the kitchen.

"The movie is starting! Hurry up!"

Bakugou lifted a tray with 2 bowls of ramen and stomped his way to the living room. Hit Uraraka's head lightly as she sluggishly laid on the couch with a remote on her hand.

"It won't start if you don't fucking press the button." Said Bakugou before settling himself next to the brunette. "Now, eat up."

"Yayy, the food is here~ can I have your share too? I'm starving!"

"You wanna die?"

A life-size cuddle partner is always there for her. Cinemas? Well, Blu-rays aren't half bad either. Forget romantic dinner at fancy restaurant when you have a personal five-star chef at home. And star gazing? Nah, why bother?

* * *

I'm sorry for my readers (if I have any) for not updating on time! I was away on a camping trip. I couldn't bring my laptop and my phone was confiscated ;( I just got back last night and I was dead tired. So here I am~ Sorry for the wait!

Thanks for reading anw~  
Feedbacks anyone?


	13. Chapter 13

13th Oct : In A Fairytale

Two babies were born as royalties.

One had grown to be a distinguished, dauntless successor of the throne. Though another fate then befell him. He was granted an indomitable yet dreadful power, with the death of his dearest siblings as the price.

Another had grown to be a graceful, straightforward lady with the purest heart, though that honesty of her became her biggest obstacle as well. A curse was then put on her for relentlessly hurting others with her words.

What if these two were, somehow, destined to clash path with one another?

"Who might you be?"

"I would like to ask the same question as well."

"I am… whatever. Leave this forest, little one. For it is not safe here should the sun goes down."

"Please wait. I'm afraid I am not quite familiar with this place. May I ask for your assistance to show the way out?"

"… I don't see why not. Follow me."

"Thank you." A soft smile was formed on her tiny green lips. "My name is Asui Tsuyu. Please call me Tsuyu-chan."

"…" The stoic man, with a dark coloured cloak shadowing his dark feathers, said nothing and kept walking, then muttered. "I'm Tokoyami."

Would they be able to overcome hardship together and put an end to each other's misery?

* * *

Wow my formal English sucks ass :D btw if anyone's curious, I'm mixing both The Seven Ravens and The Frog Prince's references in this with some original sparks. And now I feel like making a full fic about them but Idk when I could with all these packed schedules and pile of unfinished works *sobs*

Anyone loves TokoTsuyu as much as I do? Tell me if you do?

Anyway, thanks for reading~


	14. Chapter 14

14th Oct : Geeking Out Over Something

At some point, both the parents of Bakugou and Midoriya's decided to go on a trip together, leaving their only sons home alone to watch the house for a night. Then Mitsuki—using god-knows-what trick—made sure his son agreed to cook dinner for Izuku.

So there Izuku was, sitting awkwardly on the couch of Bakugou's living room, patiently waiting for his childhood friend's sign when the food is ready. Not long after, the awaited boy came.

"Hey, shitty nerd."

"YES?!"

Out of surprise, Izuku knocked down his backpack next to him and spilled almost everything inside on the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kacchan! I'll tidy it up quickly."

"Tch, what are you even doing?"

When the taller male was just about to leave, he caught something from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, nerd! What's that…?"

'"Oh, these cds of the compilation of All Might's actions caught on tape? Yeah, uh, I found them at the old cd shop today."

"How long's the duration?"

"Eh? Around 2 hours each, I guess?"

"…Oi, Deku. Stay here for the night."

"Huh?"

"We're not sleeping tonight." Said Katsuki as he glared daggers at the pile of cds on Izuku's hands.

* * *

I don't think I'll be writing about these two since I'm not that fond of the ship anymore but I do think they're cute at times. So this is not really ship-centered but it's okai if you want to think of it that way~  
Btw I luv the hc that Baku is just another big nerd when it comes to All Might

Thanks for reading though~


	15. Chapter 15

15th Oct : Teaching Each Other How To Do Something

"Man, I didn't know there're so many tricks in picking veggies and stuff."

"Of course there is. Are you retarded?"

Kirishima laughed. "I'm glad I came along for the grocery shopping."

Bakugou and Kirishima had recently moved in an apartment together. A new home and living with someone else—even if you've been going out with them for more than 5 years—always bound to have troubles. There are arguments, fights, and silent treatments. But things had gotten better now.

"I learned something new again today." Said Kirishima joyfully, over something petty—in Bakugou's opinion. Then his tone turned mellow. "But you know, I felt like I always learn new stuff ever since I met you, Katsuki. I guess I'd never get tired of saying how happy I am to fall in love with you."

Bakugou stared at his lover's bright smile, showing his noticeable shark-like teeth. Then turned his head away while secretly thought, "I'm the one who had learned how to love someone from you."

But the blond would not voice it out. The only thing that came out from his mouth was, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I'm _your_ idiot, Katsuki." More laughter from the redhead.

"…shut up."

* * *

I realized that I really like aged-up AU. I hope you're not bothered by it?

Thanks for reading~


	16. Chapter 16

16th Oct : Needing Each Other

Bakugou had ignored Kirishima the whole day. He didn't even know if he did something wrong. It didn't seem like the blond was mad though, he just desperately avoided Kirishima at all cost. When he tried to talk to his bros about it after class, both Kaminari and Sero left without waiting for him. Kirishima thought it's weird enough that everyone left early that day and since Kirishima's the only one in the classroom, Aizawa asked him to run some errands which made him got back to the dorm when it's already dark.

What greeted him in the dorm was not something he'd expected. The common space was full of red, black, and white balloons. A huge banner hanging on the ceiling said, "Happy Birthday, Red Riot!" Cake and foods were all over the dining table. Confetti papers were showered on him as he stepped in the building.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from around 18 people came along with it.

Words could not comprehend how happy he was. He couldn't believe how his classmates went out of the trouble to prepare a surprise for him. But something was missing. A certain blondie was not there. The person he wanted to see the most for that moment.

His bros seemed to know what he was thinking, therefore pointed the kitchen before he asked. Another surprised was then made for him. A cake came flying to him and landed on his face perfectly. Before he could even say anything, he felt a wet sensation licking off the icing around his lips followed with.

"Happy fucking birthday, Kirishima."

Kirishima's tear glands broke in that instant. He hugged the blond and sobbed uncontrollably. "I thought you guys didn't want me anymore…!"

Bakugou hugged him back. "Dumbass, the whole class still needs your stupid ass of course… and me too."

Kirishima didn't stop crying until the rest of 1-A got impatient and cramped in the kitchen to hug the redhead as well.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON-IN-LAW, EIJIROU  
So I miraculously nailed posting stuff for him when I just got to know his bday this morning XD  
Yeah, I forced it  
Today's prompt and Eichan's birthday I mean  
Btw I know I've screwed word counts long ago, but with this ch I made a new record of 300+ lolol

Oh, don't lemme forget HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TETSUTETSU as well  
I'd wanted to include him in here too but couldn't find the opening to ;( so sorry Tetsu bby

Anw thanks for reading~


	17. Chapter 17

17th Oct : Washing Something

"Yaoyorozu, let me help you."

Todoroki stepped in the dormitory's kitchen and found Momo alone there with a mountain of dirty dishes in the sink. After class 1-A decided to throw a party for Kirishima's birthday, their dorm was a mess and everyone was dead tired. While Iida was busy guiding them back to their rooms properly, Todoroki figured another person that shares the similar sense of responsibility with Iida Tenya wouldn't just leave without doing anything.

"It's fine, Todoroki-san! Aren't you sleepy? I saw you yawning quite a few times before the party ended."

"…you know me well, don't you?" Despite the refusal, Todoroki reached the sponge from Momo's hand and took over what she's doing

"Eh?!" Momo's cheeks started heating up. "I-I just happened to catch a glimpse is all!"

Todoroki laughed softly. "As I thought, being with you is really different."

"What do you mean?"

Todoroki put down the dishes he was doing for a moment. Held Momo's hand and said in a soothing tone. "I feel like whenever you're around, my soul is cleansed… or something like that."

Momo couldn't help but turning away to hide how red her face was. "That… is not fair, Todoroki-san."

* * *

ahahahahaha that's corny af  
yesh i'm aware of it :D

Thanks for reading tho~


	18. Chapter 18

18th Oct : One of Them is Sick

"Iida! Help!"

Chilling around in each other's room had become an usual routine for Kirishima and Bakugou. But that day, Bakugou didn't come, so Kirishima decided to approach the other himself. What he found was the bedridden blondie, wheezing, and his forehead was burning.

It was a mere cold. Bakugou had ordered him to calm down, get some ice packs and meds from the kitchen for him, but Kirishima just couldn't sit still. He panicked so badly and bumped into Iida as he ran out of the elevator.

"As Kirishima-kun had explained, I completely understand the situation and had come for assistance."

"Oi, shitty hair… I said ice packs and meds. Not a human engine."

"Fear not, Bakugou-kun! Even the strongest hero has their health conditions from time to time. This is absolutely normal! Therefore, you should rest well and leave the rest to us! Now, Bakugou-kun! Need not hold back and tell me what you wish to eat!"

"…what the fuck."

They had a staring contest for a while, but then Bakugou eventually gave in due to his unceasing headache.

"Rice porridge…"

"Very well!" beamed the bespectacled teen. "Now, I shall go prepare it. Kirishima-kun, I entrust changing the wet towel on Bakugou-kun's forehead for you!"

"Roger!" Then after Iida left the room, Kirishima added. "Doesn't he remind you of a mum? Haha."

"Who cares? I'm sleepy as fuck."

The next day, Bakugou cooked a big pot of beef stew for dinner and made sure Iida got the biggest portion.

* * *

I can't believe I haven't written anything about out precious class rep Tenya!  
He's such a sweet child how could I forget him ;_;  
So here he is~~ oh and yess I just love to involve Baku or KiriBaku any chance I have

Thanks for reading anw~  
Feedbacks?


	19. Chapter 19

19th Oct : Spoiling One Another

Bakugou and Kirishima started dating around a month ago and they didn't even bother hiding it. Their closest buddies, either Kaminari or Sero, often ended up becoming a third wheel whenever they hang out. One not-so-rare day, both of them—who're ditched by those lovebirds—had a certain conversation.

"I can't believe those two! And they call themselves a bro?!" Kaminari started.

"Well, I'd rather have this actually. I'm tired of telling them to get a room."

"Haha, I know, right? Every time Kirishima started clinging to Bakugou. I'm like, 'Here we go again.'"

"As I thought, Kirishima's the clingy one between them, huh?" added Sero.

"Yeah? I mean, I just can't imagine _that_ Bakugou acting spoiled?"

Meanwhile, the said lovebirds…

"What's wrong, Bakugou?"

The blond kept quiet as he snuggled up against Kirishima's back.

"Are you sleepy?"

"...nah."

Kirishima laughed when he finally understood. He put down the dumbbell on his right hand and wrapped his lover with a big hug. "Sorry, sorry, I'll give you some attention now~"

* * *

Good grief my stupid couple XDXD

Thanks for reading~


	20. Chapter 20

20th Oct : Shopping Together

Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, which has the most stores in the whole prefecture, tended to be an infamous place for people to get lost or separated from your group.

After class 1-A split up to their different necessities, Kaminari and Jirou somehow ended up together. Since it was hard to meet up with the others in that ocean of people, they decided to just continue shopping with each other's company.

They usually get along just fine in the class, but when it's just the two of them out of nowhere, it became incredibly awkward. So when they walked past a female clothes store, Kaminari tried to break the ice.

"Hey, look at that one piece. Isn't it nice~?"

"What are you having in mind, pervert?"

"Ehh? Did I say something wrong?"

Jirou ignored him and went on with a sad-looking smile on her lips. "Well, yeah it's pretty cute… kinda have this summer vibe to it. But it definitely wouldn't suit me though."

Kaminari, without thinking much, grabbed Jirou's shoulders to look at her in the eyes. "It'd suit you! You're cute after all! At least I think so!"

After that, things became even more awkward. Kaminari was attacked by one of Jirou's earplug attack for startling her. But boy, could the pain rivalled Jirou Kyouka's blushing face he saw then? Now Kaminari's not sure if he could get it out of his head.

* * *

I have no good reason for not posting yesterday  
I totally just slacked off lolol  
Forgive me if there's anyone waiting for my update

Btw thanks for reading~


	21. Chapter 21

21st Oct : Buying Flowers for The Other

One morning on Valentine Day, Iida, who usually comes the earliest, entered the classroom and found something rather unusual. On top of each table in the room, lays a small bouquet of blue flowers. One person beat the class rep that day. Aoyama Yuuga, who's flamboyantly sitting there already and waiting for everyone's arrival. His table was the only one with no bouquet.

"Today's such a beautiful day to spread love. And since I'm too perfect already, I decided to share some of them with all of you. So no need to be modest and just accept it with honour~" said Aoyama when Midoriya and Uraraka came up to him.

"O-Oh, really? Thanks... I guess? But why the bluebells?"

"..." Aoyama paused. Though it didn't take long until he answered fabulously again. "Why, because it's a wonderful colour that represents me perfectly."

Midoriya didn't even know what to reply to that. But he had different thoughts after learning the meaning of the blue flowers he's holding from Yaoyorozu later.

"Thank you for being my classmate as well, Aoyama-kun." Was what Midoriya thought he could at least say back then.

* * *

I realize this boy wouldn't be that popular  
Someone might even gets annoyed by this chap  
But trust me (or not), BnHA's kids deserve love. Every sigle one of them. And I'm trying to give it to dem all.

oh btw I really want to show my gratitude to my few readers. Even more so for the ones who left kudos and comments. So do tell me if there's any ship or chara I haven't done that you want to see. I'll try doing them~

Thanks for reading anw~


	22. Chapter 22

22nd Oct : Competing

When Bakugou and Kirishima entered Lunch Rush's Cafeteria that day, one certain table was packed with people. They went over to found most of the first year boys playing arm-wrestling in turn. And the one currently playing was Tetsutetsu from class B. So far, he had won 5 consecutive rounds already.

"Dude, that's awesome!" said Kirishima astonishingly.

"Oh, hey, Kirishima! Want a rematch from the sport festival? I'm confident to beat you now!"

"Haha, let's see!"

Kirishima was about to step up and accepted the challenge when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Move, shitty hair. I'll do it."

As soon as the word left his mouth, Bakugou threw himself on the seat across Tetsutetsu. A wide, smug grin plastered on his face as he cracked his fist threateningly. Not quite a look of a 'hero'.

"I'm gonna crush this fuckface in no time."

And so he did. It didn't take as little time as Bakugou expected it to be, but enough to leave the grey-haired male screaming in defeat. Kirishima hastily ran towards the winner boy in confusion. What could have put Bakugou in such a bad mood?

"Wait up, Bakugou! What's wrong?"

"Shut up, Kirishima. You should just shut up and look only at me!"

At that instant, Kirishima could almost felt a love cupid shooting an arrow to his chest. "Bakugou… that's so manly!" Though he couldn't voice out how he thought the other was cute as well.

* * *

I can finally add Tetsu in my drabbles  
Anyway, I can't believe October's about to end in less than ten days  
Time sure does fly

Thanks for reading~


	23. Chapter 23

23rd Oct : Being Old Together

"You came here again?"

Yamada didn't even need to turn around to see the newcomer. He knew who's there. He was expecting it, even. But he pretended being clueless all the time.

"Oh, look who's here! Eraserhead!"

"Hey, Mic."

"What brought you here, hmm?! Don't tell me you're actually following me all the way up here? Oh my, the stoic pro hero, Eraserhead has this kind of hobby? Hey, hey, hey, that doesn't smell like good news—"

"Hizashi."

It works every time. One of Aizawa's secret moves to make Present Mic shut up. And that's exactly what Yamada is always waiting for.

"How many years do you think I've known you? All the loud as hell laughter and blabbering just to hide your anxiety. You've been like that since back in high school. You're just scared of being alone, aren't you? You think you're masking it well, but you can't fool me."

A wide grin on Yamada's face, which didn't match his unusual weak voice. "…always blowing my cover, don't you, Shouta?"

"Well, it's not like I am one to talk. Just remember I'll always be there for you."

"Until we're both old and grey?"

"Hopefully… if I don't get bored of you."

…

"Isn't that what you promised me?"

No answer from the dark-haired man. He'd never get his answer anymore. A straight line and the number zero had been on the monitor since a while ago. Aizawa Shouta had stopped breathing.

Tears rolled down Present Mic's cheeks. "So, why the hell are you leaving me first?"

* * *

A chapter about Present Mic as requested by SaltyCandy  
Uhhh don't kill me?  
Hahahahahaha  
Idk who to pair him up with other than Aizawa tbh  
I saw a lot of funny fanarts about Mic but somehow I wanted to make something emotional of him. Didn't know if I wrote him well enough tho  
Hope that I did?  
oh btw... i'd like to apologize not posting for 4 days (if anyone's waiting). I had midterm tests is just shitty excuse lol all I've been doing was pointlessly staring at my pile of papers while streaming Iron Man's movie with chips on the other side.

Anyway thanks for reading~


	24. Chapter 24

24th Oct : Dealing With Children

Carrying two children on the back while going on a patrol wasn't a good idea after all. Especially when you're approximately 2 metres tall and have a big, rotund body. One wrong move and Taishirou'd accidentally crush his two intern students like how a panda crush their babies.

Taishirou had no other choice but went home early that day after a villain's attack which turned Amajiki Tamaki and Kirishima EIjirou to toddlers. He then decided to take them in look after both of his interns until they turn back to normal.

"Now then, what do ya wanna eat?"

"Hamburger!" chirped the tiny redhead.

"A-Anything's fine…" muttered the raven-haired.

The body did shrink, but Taishirou guessed they're still the same inside.

"Aight, go play or somethin'. I'll call ya when the food's done."

When the tall man got up on his feet to head to the kitchen, he felt something tugging his pants and he looked down.

"Fat! I'll help! Let me help!" said Eijirou with sparkling eyes and drools dripping down his mouth.

While Tamaki, who's also tugging on Taishirou's training pants albeit a little bit shy, added. "Actually… I want egg rolls, please…"

Fat Gum died inside and regretted every second he ever thought dealing with children would be a total disaster. Oh, they might be. But one couldn't possibly find these angels not cute.

* * *

Because this is my best trio  
All the floof omg  
And because I love Kiri not just because of KiriBaku

Thanks for reading~


	25. Chapter 25

25th Oct : Trying to Seduce One Another

It always pissed Bakugou off how Todoroki always managed to put on his flat, emotionless face all the time. It only changed slightly even when they're having sex. Although Todoroki's the one who initiate thing most of the time—only because Bakugou's too prideful to do it—he doesn't seem too into it. Bakugou started to wonder if he's the only one getting worked up over it.

There's no way that Todoroki doesn't have sexual drive, but what could turn him on is what Bakugou's trying to figure out.

"Fucking spit it out now, asshole." Was the typical Bakugou-like way to find out. He doesn't beat around the bush.

"Do you really want to know that badly?"

"Well, duh."

"What about you, then?" Todoroki reversed the question and started scooting closer to the blond, intensely looking at him in the eyes. "What do you like about me?"

"Wha—Don't come any closer!" Getting caught off guard, Bakugou made a vain attempt in pushing the other away. At this rate, it'd be staring contest and for once, Bakugou was not confident he would win. Because, "…it's that STUPID PRETTY FACE OF YOURS! Bastard…"

Again, Todoroki's expression barely changed, except for the glowing that is now in his eyes. Bakugou could see that it meant he was happy, which made him more into a blushing mess. "Now, answer my damn question!"

"Well, isn't the answer obvious?" Before the blondie realized it, Todoroki had pushed him down and closed in to steal a kiss. "It's all of you."

* * *

I'm not going to deny how I love two hot guys together.

Thanks for reading tho~  
Feedbacks anyone?


	26. Chapter 26

26th Oct : Interacting with Family Members

If the well-known League of Villains would be described as a family, All For One would obviously took the role as the family leader, a father. Kurogiri, who's constantly worried of Tomura couldn't be anything but a mother. And Tomura himself, most likely the selfish, spoiled eldest son. Magne is pretty safe to be called the caring big sister, while Dabi, Toga Himiko, and Twice are just problem children.

One not really peaceful day, all of them were trapped in their hideout due to the rainstorm outside. Out of boredom, Toga and Twice started playing random games—like dart with heroes' faces as targets—and made a fuss, with Dabi casually joining in.

"Shut the hell up, you brats!" Tomura started when he's fed up with all the noise.

"Hey, don't lump me in with them, would you?" Twice complained, but no one really cared.

Toga snickered and replied. "Just join us if you're feeling lonely over there, Tomura-chan!"

"I'm not, bitch. Who wants to play your silly game?"

"Leave him be, Toga. It'd just be embarrassing for Mr. Leader to not be able to shoot All Might's face in a mere game of dart. And he talked big about beating the guy's ass." Mocked Dabi and everyone cracked up.

"…Kurogiri."

"No, Shigaraki-kun. You're not allowed to kill them." Kurogiri sighed. "Just say it properly if you want to join them next time."

* * *

I'd always wanted to at least do something for these guys  
Glad that I found the chance to  
Too bad I couldn't include Stain ;_;

Thanks for reading anw~


	27. Chapter 27

27th Oct : Moving In Together

Unboxing various stuff. Assembling furniture together. Deciding rooms' interiors and designs. All of those certainly sounded exciting before. But Kirishima never expected the outcome they're having.

The apartment Kirishima and Bakugou chose to be the place they spent their days together in was a mess now. After going out for more than 5 years, added with unsettling schedule of the two due to work, they thought they could started living together.

Though the amount of chores to do for a new home had stressed out both of them and led to silly fights over the simplest thing. While they argued, they're getting nothing done. The biggest fight they got into happened just now. When they got lost in the manual on assembling a kitchen table, both insisted they knew the right way. Kirishima was being unusually hot-headed and pushed the wrong button.

"You never listen to others, do you?! I'm tired of going along with you all the time!"

Kirishima immediately regretted what he spouted when his lover fell into silence and headed to the kitchen. Started cooking to vent his anger and stress, a small habit Kirishima had noticed.

"Katsuki…" the redhead called out, but was ignored. "I'm sorry."

Kirishima mustered up his courage to come closer to Bakugou. He circled his arm on the other's waist and whispered. "Hey… I didn't mean that. Sorry…"

Bakugou stopped chopping and held up the knife on his hand, which startled Kirishima a little. Though the blond's next action was not how he thought it'd be. "…It was my fault too. My bad. And… thanks for putting up with me all these time,"

Kirishima started sobbing loudly after hearing that. "I love you, Katsuki! I'm sooooo sorry! It's okay, I'll listen to you no matter how selfish it is!"

From that day onwards, both of them swore they'd treasure each other forever.

* * *

wow this got longer than expected  
well whatevs  
omg october is about to end already! I cant believe it!  
I'm finally free from this daily drabble thing, but on the other hand I feel a bit sad  
It kinda became a habit every day and to think that I'm gonna part with my few faithful readers is just unbearable ;((  
but i'm sure we shall meet again if we're meant to be XP

Anyway thanks for reading~


	28. Chapter 28

28th Oct : Fallling in Love

At first it was just petals of red lilies. Even so, Bakugou knew it was not a matter to take lightly of.

Passionate love and desire. Those were the feelings he had for Kirishima Eijirou, one of the few friends that he acknowledged in his life. Those feelings gave him joy, comfort, and butterflies in his stomach. The best thing that ever happened to him, yet also the worst. Bakugou felt as if his world's crumbling when he was diagnosed with something called a "Hanahaki" disease.

Soon, he started coughing up smaller, also red petals of primroses along with the lilies. Bakugou knew it was critical already.

Long-lasting love and desperation. He had fallen in love too deeply, it was almost beyond salvation. He then grew greedy. Enduring his unfulfilled desire and pain in the chest, he tried to fight the disease, yet refusing to accept medical treatments. He wanted to live. He wanted to achieve his dream. But he didn't want to forever lose his feelings for Kirishima. He didn't want to leave Kirishima's side.

Of all people, Midoriya Izuku, his childhood friend was the only one to be able to blow his cover despite Bakugou's excessive effort in hiding about the disease. He tried hard to convince Bakugou and somehow managed to force him into picking his choice.

"Kacchan… are you really fine with this?"

"Shut up, nerd. Weren't you the one who told me to pick? I'll get this fucking surgery done quickly and become the number one hero… that dumbass shitty hair deserves better than me."

Midoriya took a deep breath and exhaled. "Actually, Kacchan, I told Kirishima-kun about you."

Bakugou's red orbs widened in surprise. He stood up from his wheelchair so fast that he almost stumbled. Raising his raspy voice—due to the frequent coughing. He grabbed Midoriya's collar, but wasn't as intimidating as he usually is with his now weakened body. "DEKU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS? DO YOU ENJOY MOCKING ME THAT MUCH, ASSHOLE?!"

"No, Kacchan! Calm down, that's not my intention!"

"…why the hell do you have to tell me now?"

A nurse came in the waiting room and took Bakugou to the operation room right after that. They couldn't finish their conversations, but it didn't matter. Various things then went through Bakugou's mind. Starting from the first time he met Kirishima, how they fought together during the cavalry battle at the sport festival, the times they spend studying together, the moment he held Kirishima's hand in the Kamino incident, and so on.

"I want to see Kirishima."

In that instant, Bakugou threw away all his reasoning, determination, ambition, and everything that was shackling him. He stood up, left his wheelchair again and hastily ran down the hallway, the stairs, while constantly leaving behind red petals with every fit of cough along his way. His chest was pounding really hard, he started feeling suffocated, but it didn't stop his feet from running.

Bakugou finally came to a halt when he saw a certain redhead dashing towards him from the opposite direction.

"Bakugou!"

"Kiri… shima?" He could feel his cheeks heating up, from all the running and the bliss he felt for seeing the one he'd been longing for.

"Don't forget about me! And I don't want to forget about you either, Bakugou! I'm sorry for being an idiot all these time. Sorry for making you suffer. That's why, stop shouldering everything by yourself! From now on, share it with me, let's face it together! Because I love you!"

Bakugou's tears, which had dried up since quite some time ago, started flowing again and dampening his cheeks. Gradually, the pain in his chest withered away. The amount of red petals of lilies and primroses that'd been filling Bakugou's room slowly decreased until they're completely gone.

* * *

Well? First, I did my best. Then screw word counts. And now, screw drabbles lmao  
This ended up so long because i cannot. It became a short fic XD  
Btw if you guys don't know what hanahaki disease is, it's an AU frequently used in fanworks uhh something like Omegaverse AU?  
I had always wanted to try writing stuff like this but I can't write no shit of nsfw so I gave up on omegaverse lol  
Then this idea struck me this morning. I thought it's a perfect chance for my birthday.  
So yeahh happy birthday me!

I read various theories about this AU but I didn't find any that says one could cough up more than 1 kind of flower but I had a hard time deciding which flower I should choose for KiriBaku so I made up the hc haha

Thanks for reading~


	29. Chapter 29

29th Oct : Doing Chore Around the House

The whole class decided to throw a surprise birthday party for Kirishima. There were barely 2 hours left until the redhead came back to the dorm. And Bakugou Katsuki deeply regretted ever agreeing to prepare a party with those fucking mobs.

All the useful guys like four-eyes, shitty nerd, sugar dude, tail bastard and the girls except black-eyes and round-face just had to go out at the most critical moment. Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero fooled around after they accidentally popped some balloons they were supposed to be pumping. Todoroki and Aoyama almost burned the kitchen when Bakugou took his eyes off them just for a second. Ashido and Uraraka ended up playing with Kouda's pet rabbit and abandoning their decoration tasks, while Tokoyami and Shouji took forever to finish hanging the banner.

Words couldn't comprehend how badly Bakugou wanted to screw whatever he's working on and blow all those bastards up. Then the message from Kirishima just had to arrive at the best timing. Bakugou took out the phone from his pocket and pressed 'open' on the Line's notification.

["Bakugou~"]

["Why are you mad?"]

["Did I do something wrong?"]

["Heyy, let's go out? I'll treat you to some spicy ramen!"]

["…you don't wanna?"]

Bakugou knew he had to get his shit done after reading those messages. He couldn't wait to see Kirishima's face when he knew what awaited him. That shitty hair's going to die of happiness. He'd made him the happiest person alive that one day.

"Bastards, you all better do it properly or I'll kick your fucking ass." Said Bakugou as he took off his apron and stepped out of the kitchen to 'help' his classmates. It was a tough job. Bakugou then secretly thanked Iida, the class rep. to come back and handle them.

* * *

i am an uncreative potato that linked anything i could to that Kiri's bday chap XD  
but who cares, really  
hahahahaha  
also i love how Baku is a perfectionist lil dork  
like he has to the best even for a silly stuff

anw thanks for reading?  
Feedbacks?


	30. Chapter 30

30th Oct : Pillow Talk

Whenever they're done having sex, Bakugou'd immediately go to sleep. Usually Kirishima'd give up and let him be, but today he's not going to have that.

Kirishima wrapped his arm around Bakugou's waist, spooning him from behind and started ranting. "Hey, Bakugou…"

The blond was listening but pretended no to and kept quiet.

"I met Midoriya just now."

The said name irritated Bakugou more than it should and he blew his own cover. "Why the fuck do you bring up Deku now of all time?"

"Oh, so you're not asleep after all." Said Kirishima with a wide grin.

"…"

"So, we talked about various stuff and I realized he knew you so much better than me. I mean, I know you're childhood friends, but I just can't help but uhh, feel jealous… It's kinda unmanly, I know. But I wanna be the one who knows you best."

"…dumbass. Now, just go to sleep."

Bakugou swore he wouldn't respond again next time. How is he going to fall asleep now after listening to that illegally adorable crap from his lover?

* * *

such a normal chapter for a day before the last  
idk  
i think it'll just be KiriBaku til the end  
hope you don't get tired of it

thanks for reading though~


	31. Chapter 31

31st Oct : Trick is Treat

One was a lone wolf, a beast living in solitude in the woods. No man was said to ever come home alive after an encounter with him. He loved no one and was loved by none. Happiness was something beyond him, something he could never dare to wish for.

Another was a hero, a young man living in a lively small town. Bringing smile and comfort everywhere he goes and to everyone he meets. Red-caped hero, as he was called by his people out of appreciation. Happiness is basically he was born with.

The red-caped hero, Eijirou went to the woods one day, in order to defeat the beast and putting his people at ease. What he didn't expect was that, he'd fall in love with the beast himself.

The werewolf, Katsuki thought that he was the strongest in everything, that a mere village boy wouldn't be able to take him down. What never crossed his mind was that, he'd be willing to give up everything for that 'hero'.

Katsuki was fierce, aggressive, and could be stubborn sometimes. Though what people never knew about him was that he's actually the sweetest person alive. Eijirou wanted his people to acknowledge him, but at the same time, he wanted to monopolize and keep the beast all to himself.

Eijirou was bright, energetic, and could be an idiot sometimes. What his people never knew about him was that he had anxiety and often doubted himself from time to time. Katsuki wished he could stop the villagers from having high expectations by exposing him, but on the other hand, he wanted the hero to only stay by his side.

Unfortunately, the two were not meant to overcome the tragedy awaited them. On one certain night, when all the evil spirits and beasts were believed to break loose, Katsuki was chased down by the villagers. He didn't fight back. He didn't bare his fang, nor did he lay his claws on them. For he had promised Eijirou not to hurt his people, that they could lead a peaceful, leisure life together. Katsuki should've known. It all sounded too good to be true.

Eijirou failed to arrive in time. Warmth had started leaving the body of the werewolf. Eijirou fell on his knees next to Katsuki. Still refusing to believe what he saw before his red orbs.

"This is a lie… isn't it? Tell me, Katsuki… This is a joke, right?!"

"You're fucking late," Katsuki's voice was wobbly. Even so, he managed to force a smirk. "I… decided to play a trick on you."

"No! Katsuki, no! I don't need this, no… don't die on me yet! There's still a lot we haven't done together, right? We made a promise, right? Katsuki!"

"Let's… save the treat for next time… Eijirou."

.

.

.

It was an ordinary day. Kirishima rode the train he usually takes. It was packed, like usual. And when he got off, he caught a glimpse of a certain blond-haired male around his age from the opposite direction. He couldn't take his eyes off that person, and at that moment, for an unknown reason, a sense of familiarity and longing rose in his heart. Then before realizing it, his tears had flowed down his cheek.

"Whoa, Ei-chan! What's wrong with you?"

"Eh?" Kirishima flinched and started wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Uhh… nah, it's nothing. By the way, who's that guy?"

"Huh? Isn't that the guy from Aldera Junior High?"

"Oh, the one in the Hedoro incident, isn't it? I heard he's applying for UA too."

"Really?" Kirishima stared at the said teen from afar and mumbled, "I wonder if we'll meet again…"

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN YAYYY  
altho it doesn't feel different with any other day since we're not celebrating it in my country XD  
Anyway~ I think this chapter would better suit the fairytale prompt and i kinda forced it, but whatevs lmao  
I really love reincarnation/past life AU which kinda inspired me to do this one  
I hope it'd be a nice closing to my DrabbleTober :3

Sooooo thank you for those who've read, gave kudos, favorited, commented, and most importantly stayed until the end! You guys made my day. Seriously.  
I figured there's most likely no way you'd love all 31 chapters of my silly drabbles, therefore, can i ask what's your least and most favorite chapter and why?  
is there any character you're expecting that i didn't write about?  
Feedbacks are more than welcome~

Thank you very much for reading~~~  
It's sad, but I'm sure we'll meet again if we're meant to be XDXD


End file.
